Bart Simpson
About him Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson, also known as "El Barto," "The boy" (Homer Simpson), and "Bartman," is the tritagonist of The Simpsons. He is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed Cosmo, after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet". Bart has yellow/blond spiky hair, and sports a fat belly. He wears a red or blue short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue-white shoes. He sometimes wears his "lucky" red baseball cap and carries around his Penny Board or a slingshot. One of his famous catchphrases is: “Eat my shorts!”. In the game Bart Simpson Saw Game Bart was seen in his school, writing on the school board, then heard some noise on the TV and met Pigsaw for the first time. The puppet locked up the windows in order to make Bart play his games. Bart Simpson Saw Game 2 His second Saw Game was a mini game. In the beginning, it was the same as his first Saw Game, but with differences. At the end, it was only a dream. Bart Island Escape Bart was anxious to try what the level in the baggage place does and flew down to an Island. However, due to its dangerous nature, he had to escape and find a way home. Eventually, it was a dream. In Other Simpsons' Saw Games Bart was always seen kidnapped as a captive along with his family excluding one who will save them. The only exception is in Maggie's Saw Game, where he is seen as a doll. Pigsaw Final Game Bart was seen in a picture with the other characters, playing cards around the table. Obama Crazy Escape Bart was seen in a video game with Spongebob, as he had to move some blocks with him. Appearances *Bart Simpson Saw Game (debut and playable) *Homer Simpson Saw Game (non-playable) *Bart Island Escape (playable) *Pigsaw Final Game (two pictures cameos) *Lisa Simpson Saw (non-playable) *Bart Simpson Saw Game 2(playable) *Obama Crazy Escape (with SpongeBob SquarePants; cameo) *Marge Simpson Saw Game (non-playable) *Maggie Saw Game (as a doll) *Grandpa Simpson Saw Game (non-playable) Trivia *In all of his games, he was seen normal, without any differences. *In some games, the last evil person was Sideshow Bob. *Almost all of The Simpsons' characters hate Bart. *He had light green lasers around his hands and attached to the walls, as he was kidnapped. *He was seen 2 times in his bed at the end in Bart Island Escape and Bart Simpson Saw Game 2. *His Saw Game is the only Saw game involving the Simpsons that requires the main character to escape rather than to rescue his/her family. 37084-1-.jpg Bart in games (1).jpg Bart Simpson Saw 1 (2).png Bart in games (4).jpg Bart in games (3).jpg Bart sipson saw 2 (6).jpg Bart in games (2).jpg Bart in games (5).jpg Bart in games (6).jpg Bart Island Escape 1 (9).jpg Bart Island Escape 1 (12).jpg Bart Island Escape 1 (13).jpg Bart-inkagames.jpeg Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Good